Time synchronization is important in wireless sensor networks constituted by multiple interconnected devices, such as a hub or controller node communicating with a plurality of nodes. Each hub or node has its own notion of time based on a local clock. The nodes occasionally synchronize with their respective hub or controller node. Additionally, a hub or controller node may occasionally synchronize to a global and/or coordinated universal time (UTC). However, each hub or node's local clock may run faster or slower than the other device's clock and/or a reference time. Because the hub and nodes refer to their local clock to determine when to transmit, receive, or otherwise act, the devices must compensate for drift errors in local clocks to prevent or reduce overlapping transmissions among the devices.